Chuvas de Sedução
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Kurama e hiei se amam. Mas o amor resiste a pessoas como Mukuro, que não descansam até ver tudo destruido?


CHUVAS DE SEDUÇÃO  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Kurama observava a chuva que caia naquela madrugada da janela do seu quarto. Não tinha sono, e a aproveitava que a janela fosse de vidro para ver as gotículas de água que se formavam nas dobras da janela e caiam pesadamente ao chão. Havia muitos raios, fazendo com que clarões aparecessem a todo o momento no quarto perfumado do raposa.  
  
Kurama se mexeu na cama... mas que inferno que não podia dormir... o corpo todo ardia num fogo que ele já podia imaginar o que era. Puxou o cobertor e tapou a pele nua. O contato do pano no corpo o fez suspirar... estava excitado, mas com quem? Fazia tempo que estava sentindo algo esquisito mas não queria aceitar o que fosse... Era um raposa, o demônio Kurama Youko e apesar de adorar os prazeres da carne não admitia que o coração sentisse algo como... amor... não... ele não amaria, sabia que se amasse ficaria exposto ao sentimentalismo e sua frieza incomparável não admitia isso... não queria ter fraquezas ...repetiu a si mesmo a frase "detesto errar pois um erro pode me matar" como se isso o ajudasse a apagar da memória a lembrança de um certo koorime que invadia seus sonhos e desejos mais íntimos fazendo o delirar de tesão.  
  
Alisou o próprio peito na esperança de aliviar a fogueira que estava em si, mas viu que não adiantaria... oh, maldito Hiei que tomava seus pensamentos e se apossara de sua alma como se ela fosse de um simples ningen Hiei.. Hiei... repetia sem parar o nome do amigo que estava o deixando louco. Mas que infelicidade! Kurama estava apaixonado e pela 1º vez em sua vida sabia que não seria correspondido... Hiei jamais o amaria, ele era seco, frio demais... nunca demonstrava sentimentos.  
  
- Tenho que tira-lo da minha cabeça - murmurou Kurama , quase que aceitando o fato de estar amando - ele nunca me olhara de outra forma que não seja de um amigo... se descobrir que sinto algo por ele, com certeza se afastará de mim e jamais o verei novamente...  
  
Apertou o travesseiro no rosto, abafando o choro que saia devagar do seu rosto perfeito. Pior que o desprezo de Hiei seria saber que ele nunca mais o veria com aqueles olhos verdes, marca inconfundível do kitsune.  
  
- Maldito! Amo-te!!! - falou Kurama, mas logo lhe mordeu os lábios para tentar apagar a frase... não podia estar amando, mas então o que era aquilo? Quando Hiei se aproximava dele, o Youko sentia as pernas fraquejarem, o coração bater mais rápido e todo o mundo de repente parava para que a imagem do demônio do fogo olhasse para ele.  
  
Sem perceber logo adormeceu, e se encontrou num sonho, um sonho fantástico, onde corria pelos bosques e Hiei o abraçava e o amava...  
  
****  
  
Hiei descansava no galho de uma árvore, não muito longe da janela de Kurama... tinha o corpo molhado da chuva que não parava de cair, mas realmente não se importava... podia escolher um abrigo protegido mas preferia ficar ali, admirando a beleza pura do Raposa que descansava num sono tranqüilo. Era saliente a excitação de Hiei ao observar seu amor... considerável por ele... platônico. Via a calça quase rasgando ao pensar no corpo de Kurama junto ao seu, fazendo amor.  
  
Os cabelos de Hiei caiam-lhe sobre os olhos, camuflando a beleza sórdida dos belos olhos em transe do koorime.  
  
- Sabia que estaria aqui!  
  
Hiei virou-se rapidamente para observar o estranho que chegava.  
  
- Mukuro...-disse Hiei num tom de desprezo.  
  
- Estava te procurando , e como não te achei no Makai, resolvi vir ao mundo dos ningens para te encontrar.  
  
Hiei virou-se novamente para a janela de Kurama. Pouco lhe importava Mukuro... o que queria era ficar observando a beleza esculpida do Raposa. Encostou a cabeça no troco da árvore e suspirou, pensando como seria bom se Kurama o amasse e eles ficassem juntos. Hiei podia imaginar como seria saborear a boca doce e suculenta do kitsune, ou até mesmo alisar sua pele , sentir seu cheiro... ai... sugar seus mamilos. cada parte do corpo do Youko despertava desejos incontrolavéis no koorime. Percebeu que sua calça estava se estufando, e como sabia que Mukuro estava ali, preferiu controlar-se pois acabaria masturbando-se na sua frente.  
  
- O que quer de mim? -perguntou Hiei , ainda com os olhos fixos sobre a janela de Kurama, na esperança que logo o raposa sentisse calor e se descobrisse das cobertas.  
  
Mukuro se aproximou de Hiei, colocou-se na sua frente e lhe beijou.  
  
- Te amo, Hiei...  
  
Sem conseguir se controlar Hiei lhe deu um empurrão.  
  
- Enlouqueceu... achei que soubesse que eu amo outra pessoa.  
  
- Sei sim que ama outra pessoa , mas este teu amor é impossível... sabe tão bem quanto eu que Kurama tem muitas namoradas na escola... que o negócio dele é mulher...  
  
- Cale-se!!!!  
  
- Não adianta negar Hiei. Vai passar a vida toda esperando que Kurama goste de vc da mesma forma que vc gosta dele. Isso não vai acontecer!  
  
Lagrimas se formaram no rosto do koorime, mas ele escondeu com a franja branca que tinha sobre os olhos..  
  
Mukuro estava certa... Kurama jamais lhe olharia... nunca lhe daria uma chance e Hiei se sentiria desprezado mais uma vez. Que destino que seria reservado a Hiei? Viver para tentar conseguir o carinho do Youko? Humilhar- se a ele? Jamais!!!! Hiei jamais se humilharia a ninguém. Jamais daria uma única chance ao raposa de lhe ver vencido.. seu orgulho era maior! Orgulho? De que lhe adiantava tanto orgulho se não tinha a pele de Kurama junto a sua, se não tinha a boca dele beijando a sua... ele não sabia, mas também não permitia ao coração que seus sentimentos aflorassem...  
  
- Hiei...- Mukuro tocou em suas mãos - venha para o Makai comigo...  
  
- Não... eu já tentei me afastar de Kurama ficando lá, mas meu coração me fez voltar... eu prefiro ficar...  
  
- Dê a si mesmo mais uma chance...  
  
- Você quer dizer... "dei-me mais uma chance"...  
  
- Você nunca me deu uma chance... nunca permitiu meu toque, meu carinho...  
  
-... E se for agora, continuarei não permitindo.... Mukuro, não sofra , vá embora! Mukuro segurou firmemente suas mãos...  
  
- Hiei... vc sabe o que é certo pra vc....  
  
E Hiei olhou a janela do Youko.  
  
***********************  
  
- Alguém viu Hiei?  
  
Kurama finalmente tomou coragem pra perguntar do amigo. Já não via Hiei a mais de uma semana, mas queria fingir que não havia dado falta dele... Sentou-se no sofá com as pernas abertas e olhou para os dois amigos que jogavam vídeo game.  
  
- Ué.. vc não soube? - perguntou Yusuke, enquanto gemia pois seu personagem acabava de tomar um soco do personagem de Kuwabara  
  
Kurama sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, será que havia acontecido algo com Hiei e por sua ignorância, e sua vergonha, não havia perguntado... não... ninguém havia comentado nada, se houvesse algo com o demônio do fogo, todos estariam alarmados.  
  
- Não sei de nada. -disse ele tentando aparentar naturalidade  
  
- Ele foi pro Makai! -falou Kazuma, com os olhos grudados na tela.  
  
Kurama sentiu que ia desmaiar... não... não era verdade... Hiei... o seu Hiei estava no Makai... o havia abandonado pra ir para aquele lugar que Kurama detestava. O ruivo sentiu-se vazio... de repente seu mundo parou... se pudesse sair dali correndo e se afundar na penumbra da noite com bebidas, sexo... ele assim o faria, mas desde que reencarnou como Shuity, não cometia nenhuma indiscrição, preferia ser reservado, calmo, tinha medo da moral. E assim o demônio kitsune se tornou num bom moço, que levava os bons costumes pra todos os lugares...  
  
- É... e ele foi pro Makai com Mukuro - continuou Kuwabara, sem perceber que o amigo ficara pálido.  
  
Tudo em Kurama se transformou em trevas... Mukuro??? Não... não era possível, Hiei foi pro Makai com Mukuro??? Ele se segurou pra não chorar. Levantou-se do sofá aparentando indiferença e saiu pra fora, sentou-se na varanda e no silêncio da noite , deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem...  
  
- Kurama??? Estas chorando??- era Yukina, que havia vindo tomar um pouco de ar  
  
Kurama apressadamente tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas ja era tarde demais. A pequena demonia do gelo, irmã do seu grande amor ja havia notado que Kurama estava chorando e agora se posicionava em sua frente , olhando curiosamente para o kitsune.  
  
- Não é nada - disse o Youko, sorrindo para a garota dos cabelos azuis.  
  
Mas ja era tarde. Se a vontade de Kurama era de que Yukina não percebesse sua tristeza, seu plano não funcionou. A menina sentou-se do seu lado, respirou fundo e falou num tom muito calmo:  
  
- Por que você não vai lá?  
  
- Ir onde?? - perguntou ele, surpreso.  
  
- Ué... atrás de Hiei!  
  
Kurama não podia acreditar, então ela sabia... sabia desde o começo? Mas como? Ele sempre tentou disfarçar, evitando se aproximar muito de Hiei, pois só de sentir o cheiro do Koorime ja ficava louco.  
  
- Yukina... eu....- mas Kurama não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Neste momento Yukina estava lhe olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sorrindo  
  
- Não diga mais nada- falou ela colocando os dedos nos lábios de Kurama- eu sempre quis que meu irmão fosse feliz, e só com você é que ele será... eu sei!  
  
Kurama estava surpreso demais para dizer algo. Quer dizer que Yukina também sabia que ela era irmã do Koorime? Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir com vontade. Mas que esperta, todos tentando esconder isso e ela já sabia , talvez a quanto tempo ...esconder?  
  
Descobrir? Kurama parou repentinamente de rir quando uma coisa surgiu em sua cabeça...  
  
- Yukina, alguém mais sabe dos meus sentimentos?  
  
Quem começou a rir agora foi ela...  
  
- E você acha que eles iam perceber? O Yusuke só pensa em briga, o Kazuma também, e o resto tem problemas demais em suas vidas pra notar algo.  
  
Estas palavras aliviaram a alma do Youko. Não que ele tivesse vergonha de Hiei ou algo assim, mas ele não queria colocar o homem que amava num momento constrangedor. Coisa de ningen, mas era melhor assim... pelo menos até ter certeza dos sentimentos do demônio do fogo. Levantou-se, acenou para Yukina e saiu. Estava decidido a acabar com este tormento. Não perderia Hiei para Mukuro sem lutar!!! E ela que esperasse!!!  
  
*****************  
  
A chuva estava tão forte quanto aquela que caia na última vez que Hiei observara o kitsune na janela do quarto. E como a chuva deixava Hiei inquieto, ele ficava mais excitado quando chovia. Era algo de instinto. Tremores percorriam pelo corpo do koorime e o fazia perder o fôlego. Seus olhos cintilavam o mais puro mel enquanto ele imaginava Kurama naquele quarto escuro.  
  
- Kurama... - murmurou  
  
- O que?  
  
Hiei virou-se rapidamente em direção a um canto do quarto e quase desmaiou quando percebeu que a imagem que via era verdadeira. Kurama estava ali, talvez a quanto tempo o observando e ele, tão poderoso, não havia sentido a presença daquela maldita raposa.  
  
- O que esta fazendo aqui?  
  
O Kitsune se decepcionou um pouco com a pergunta. Esperava uma reação do koorime mais intensa, doce, mas o demônio do fogo não olhou para os seus olhos e simplesmente desferiu a pergunta de uma maneira fria... cruel...  
  
- Eu... eu vim aqui.. porque eu estava com saudades...  
  
- Unh..- grunhiu Hiei , sentando-se na cama, evitando olhar para o Youko porque sabia que se olhasse não agüentaria a vontade de beijar os lábios rosados daquele que estava na sua frente. - acha que eu vou acreditar que você veio ao Makai só por minha causa?  
  
- Mas é verdade.. eu soube que você havia voltado para a Mukuro...  
  
- E não voltei para a Mukuro- interrompeu irritado Hiei.  
  
- Eu achei...  
  
- Você não acha nada!!!!  
  
Ah, se arrependimento matasse, Hiei morreria de culpa naquele momento, só de olhar os olhos magoados do Raposa, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Olhos? Sim, Hiei olhou para os olhos doces do Raposa, sua garganta doeu... como Kurama era maravilhoso... lindo... másculo...  
  
- Eu vim para o Makai para esquecer uma pessoa...  
  
-...  
  
Hiei não agüentou mais... era agora ou nunca... se Yusuke estivesse ali diria: ou vai ou racha...  
  
- Eu queria esquecer você!  
  
Agora a garganta que doeu foi de Kurama... O Raposa não disse uma palavra, sentou-se sobre o colo de Hiei e o beijou. As palavras se tornaram tão desnecessárias, o amor que reinava no quarto já era suficiente para que os dois se comunicasse.  
  
Kurama empurrou Hiei para o meio da cama, o deixando com as pernas abertas,, retirou devagar sua camiseta e beijou seu peito, após seguindo em direção ao mamilo sugou o bico rosado.  
  
- Gosta disso? - perguntou o Youkai de cabelos vermelhos.  
  
- Oh, sim! Não pare!  
  
Hiei gemia baixinho enquanto Kurama de deliciava com sua pele, beijando cada centímetro do seu corpo.  
  
- Oh, Hiei!!! Como te amo!  
  
- Eu também raposa.  
  
Aquilo era um sonho para os dois. Kurama tinha muita habilidade para o sexo, mas Hiei não... já havia feito mas nunca foi por amor. Tinha até medo de se envolver demais e sair machucado, afinal a raposa era experiente em relação a paixão.  
  
Kurama desceu as mãos até a calça fazendo Hiei gelar. Quando o Youko retirou a calça do koorime este ja estava fora de si, com tanta vontade de sentir logo aquela sensação tão esperada. A tensão nele dobrou, triplicou... Kurama ia em direção ao pênis do demônio do fogo e Hiei já não podia mais suportar.  
  
- Tem alguém aí? - perguntou uma voz conhecida na porta  
  
Hiei e Kurama ficaram em silêncio.  
  
- Mukuro??? Mas que cretina - murmurou Hiei obtendo um sorriso safado de Kurama.  
  
Fora do quarto silenciou. Com certeza era achou que Hiei havia saido e que qualquer barulho que havia escutado era besteira. Ou simplesmente percebeu a presença do youko e notou que quanto o amor não se pode ir!!!! E resolveu ir embora.  
  
- E agora? - murmurou Hiei  
  
- Que tal um convite para voltar ao mundo dos Homens? Lá com certeza nada pode nos interromper.  
  
- Então aceito!  
  
E beijaram-se felizes da vida por estarem juntos, pois sabiam que teriam uma vida maravilhosa juntos!  
FIM  
  
Por JOSIANE VEIGA jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br 


End file.
